Cloud-based data centers typically use virtualization to serve computing needs to various clients. The increasing use of virtualization in networks has enabled a great amount of flexibility in managing servers and workloads. One important aspect of this flexibility is mobility. Detection of host moves and status in conventional systems have a number of challenges, including time for detection, limitations of detection based on type of traffic, and high amount of processing resources needed. Moreover, some movable host may be silent. That is, they do not register themselves with any mapping service when they are running. This is a serious issue because other hosts or clients do not know how to find a silent host and cannot use any services being provided by the silent host.